


Too Much Love

by SilverRhayn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Just pining for everything and everyone, Multi, Pining Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Pining Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRhayn/pseuds/SilverRhayn
Summary: Patton reminisces on the loves he will never have.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Too Much Love

**Author's Note:**

> A lowkey vent fic cause feelings are annoying

Patton watched with longing eyes as Roman walked away, letting out a laugh at something Remy had said while the taller boy pulled him in close by the waist. With a sad smile, he turned back to where Logan and Virgil were debating whether or not Panic! at the Disco was better than Fall Out Boy. He quickly plastered on a smile, saying about going to the restroom - and only briefly capturing the other two’s attention - before getting up and leaving the table.

It had been much too long since the four of them had last hung out together. Roman with his rehearsal schedule, Logan finishing finals, Virgil working on his art final, and Patton with work…he had been really looking forward to this day with just the four of them.

But alas, it could never be that easy, could it?

It had started out okay, the three wondering around town, stopping off at random shops and maybe getting a few items. Then lunch came around and they had stopped off at their favorite cafe to eat. And that’s when Remy called.

Turns out, Roman had mixed up dates and had plans with his boyfriend. Despite claiming he could reschedule, Patton insisted Roman go on as the plans were made prior to these. Since Roman had carpooled with Virgil, Remy said that he could come and pick him up.

Which left Patton with Logan and Virgil. And yeah, that wasn’t bad. But he had really wanted to be with the three of them as they hadn’t hung out in so long.

Plus, it wasn’t Patton's fault his brain decided to develop crushes on his three closest friends. 

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when Patton discovered he was polyamorous along with being pansexual, Logan had even said it was to be expected with how much love Patton had to give. And at first he could handle it. Until his brain thought it would be best to get crushes on the three people he cared for most.

He fell for Roman first, the dramatic gay he had known the beginning of junior high. Roman with his romantic personality and Disney loving heart. Roman with his dramatic gestures and love for theater. Roman…with his boyfriend of a year, Remy. 

So, he took it up and complained to Virgil about it…who had also fallen for a certain space loving gay they knew. So, time spent together turned into ranting about the loves they would never have.

And then he fell for Virgil, the pale boy he had adopted on sight after helping him out with a panic attack at the beginning of freshman year. Virgil with his sassy, shy comments. Virgil with his dark persona and soft heart. Virgil with his love for animals nearly as strong as Patton's. Virgil…and his crush on Logan.

And when Patton fell for Logan, the boy he grew up with, he knew he was screwed. Logan with his love for spaces and facts. Logan with a fascination for poetry. Logan with a love for sweets that he would never admit to. Logan who was aro/ace and in a queer platonic relationship with Remy's older brother, Emile. 

So, Patton learned to keep his feeling hidden.

They stayed when he and Virgil graduated and Virgil went north for college. They stayed when Roman graduated and went west for college. They stayed when Logan disappeared to college for six years to get a teaching degree in astronomy.

(he now was down to two years left, Virgil had finished and just moved back, and Roman had moved back a year ago)

And they were still there when he made the calls to see if everyone could meet up.

And as Patton made his way back to his two (still) debating friends, he wasn’t sure if those feelings would ever go away.


End file.
